We May Only Have One Shot!
by Purple Dragon Ranger
Summary: Alex Graham is one of the Atlanta group survivors. She's also friends with Daryl Dixon, having grown up with him and Merle. Travel with Alex, Daryl, and the rest of the Atlanta group as they try to survive the pandemic of the walking dead; all while trying to remain humane and sane at the same time. Daryl/OC Rick and OC sibling love.
1. Comfy Dumbass?

A/N: Robert Kirkman, Tony Moore, and Charlie Adlard own The Walking Dead. Not me. I own Alex though. This is my latest story. If you read what I have posted already and are waiting for me to update it. I will as soon as I get the inspiration to write the chapter that needs to written. Have some faith in me please? And as always read and review please. _Italics _are thoughts. Underlines are flash backs.

Chapter One: Comfy Dumbass?

Alexandera Graham sat on the tailgate of a truck as she watched the others of the campsite that was near the quarry on the outskirts of Atlanta, Georgia. She was eating a small amount of squirrel that the Dixon brothers had brought into the camp for everyone. Looking down, Alex had just picked up a small amount of meat to put in her mouth when she heard footsteps coming towards her. Alex lifted her head to see Daryl Dixon, the younger brother, coming towards her.

"Ya have enough Cheetah?" He asked her with his hard southern accent. Alex nodded her head as she held her small bowl of squirrel out to him.

"Yeah. Here, you can have some. I don't eat much." Alex told him as he took the bowl and set it down on the tailgate. Daryl looked at Alex and sighed before he tugged on her red hair gently. Alex smiled gently at him, knowing it was his way of showing affection, while the two of them not noticing the rest of the camp watching them.

"Gotta go huntin' tomorrow. Stay away from Merle and Shane." Daryl told her as he watched her green eyes. Ever since he saved her from his older brother raping her, Daryl made sure to keep Alex safe. She was the most stubborn girl in the camp probably, proving it when she helps him clean the kills he gets while hunting when she doesn't have too, and the only other person who had a bow in the group. He knew she was a good shot as she nailed a squirrel that was right outside of their camp while practicing.

"I will. Merle is going with Glenn, T-Dog, Andrea, and Jaqui to the city for a run. I plan to go with them, but Glenn will stick around me." Alex said as she watched his blue eyes as he searched her face for any signs of stress or worry that something may happen to her while he was gone. Alex didn't trust Shane, not liking the ways he looked at her sometimes, and she hated Merle; for obvious reasons. Most of the camp did in fact, though for completely different reasons.

"I really don' want ya to go. But I know how ya are. Stay safe ya here?" Daryl asked her lightly as he ran a hand down her arm before picking the bowl of squirrel up again. He took a small amount of the meat before giving the bowl back to the girl. "Eat." He told her before walking back to his tent to grab his cross bow.

"You are the only person I have ever seen him talk civil to." Andrea said as she came to the red-head. Alex looked over at Andrea and shrugged her shoulders. While the green-eyed girl had noticed that the redneck was more civil to her than the others, she put it off. She knew that he was a kind person once you got to know him and gained his trust.

"He's a kind person. Just takes a bit for him to warm up to you." Alex said as she smiled at Andrea. Amy, Andrea's little sister came walking over to them and sat on the tailgate with Alex.

"We should go swimming later after we get laundry done." Amy suggested as Alex gave her the bowl of meat. Alex was full from eating and didn't want the meat to go to waste. If nothing else, she would give it to Carl or Sophia. Alex gave Amy a smile. While she liked Amy, Alex thought that the blonde was too innocent for the world that they now lived in.

"Sure. That would be nice. Cool off from this heat." Alex said as she watched Lori and Shane walk back from their small time in the woods. She couldn't help but shake her head some. It was a well known fact that they were sleeping together throughout the camp. Even though they tried to hide it. Amy smiled before she left the red-head and the other blonde to talk.

"I don't know who they think their fooling. We all know what is going on between them." Andrea said as she looked at Alex. Alex shrugged her shoulders as Carl walked over to them.

"Hi Alex, hi Andrea." Carl greeted them as he climbed onto the tailgate of the truck to sit next to Alex. Alex smiled and ruffled the boy's brown hair before handing him her bowl of uneaten meat.

"Here, don't want it to go to waste." She said as Carl took it and started to eat it. Carl nodded his head in thanks since his mouth was full of food. Andrea mentioned something about going to help Carol with her task before walking away, leaving Alex and Carl to themselves.

"Hey Carl." Daryl said as he walked back over to Alex, noticing that the boy was sitting next to her, his cross bow on his back.

"Yeah?" Carl asked as he looked up at Daryl. While he was unsure of the man, Carl did notice he was somewhat kinder to him and Sophia.

"Take the meat and share it with Sophia will ya? Cheetah won't eat it all and doesn't want it ta go ta waste." Daryl said as he motioned to the bowl of meat. Carl nodded his head before walking off to go find the blonde haired twelve years old. Alex looked at Daryl and smiled, knowing he was worrying about her going with Merle and the others to the city for a run.

"I'll be okay." Alex told Daryl as he moved to sit next to her on the tailgate of his truck. She leaned against him some as Daryl watched the others with her.

"I know ya will. I havta worry bout ya though." Daryl said as he rested his head on hers briefly. "I don't like how Shane watches ya and Merle… well we both know what he will try to do when yer alone with him." Alex smiled as she looked up at Daryl.

"I know you don't. I plan on staying away from Merle while on the run." Alex said as Daryl smirked as he got off the truck and moved so he was standing in between her legs.

"Don't get hurt." Daryl told her before picking up his crossbow and started walking towards the woods.

"Don't get bit!" Alex called after him as glanced back at her. Daryl gave her a smirk before disappearing into the woods to do some small hunting before going to track a deer he saw earlier. She then hopped off the tailgate and walked over to Glenn and T-Dog. "Hey. Do we have a plan yet?" She asked Glenn as she squeezed his shoulder gently.

"Almost. Just going over final details." Glenn told her before he smiled. "Don't worry. We'll keep you safe. Daryl won't have to worry."

"It's not you or the most of the others he's worried about." Alex replied as she looked over at the Dixon's tents and frowned as Merle emerged from the tent, most likely high. "It's his brother being around me that he's worried about." She replied before squeezed his shoulder again and walked to her tent near Daryl's. She went inside and grabbed the bag she always carried while hunting as well as the arrows that she didn't put in her quiver. "Hey Dale!" She called to the elderly man who stood on top of the RV.  
"Yeah?" Dale asked as he looked down at the red-head. He kept watch of everyone in the camp, feeling like it was his duty since he was the oldest one. Dale had a particular soft spot for Andrea, Amy, and Alex as he saw the three as his daughters and made sure they were okay.

"I'm going into the woods to look for some berries. I'll keep within shouting distance. Just let Daryl know if he comes back before me please?" She asked as she smiled at the old man. Dale was sweet to everyone and made it clear when he didn't agree with something.

"Just be careful." Dale told her before the red-head entered the woods. He saw Alex wave her hand to show that she heard him. As Alex walked down the path towards a patch of berries there were not quiet ripe the last time she was there, she noticed a set of tracks as well. Seeing that they were human prints, someone alive since a walker's tracks were different completely, Alex looked ahead before to the sides before finally up in the trees to see Daryl up in one trying to get a squirrel down that he shot.

"How da hell does Cheetah do this?" Daryl asked himself, not realizing that his Cheetah was below him. Alex couldn't help but smirk some as she watched him.  
"Daryl, ya want me to get it down for ya?" Alex asked as she tapped on the tree to show that she was there. Daryl looked down and frowned slightly before climbing back down.

"Huntin' or goin' for the berries?" Daryl asked as he noticed her hunting bag, so he wasn't going to be too worried as to why she was away from camp.

"Berries since they are probably ripe now." Alex said before she put her compact bow on her back, the string across her chest, before she started climbing the tree. Daryl watched as Alex moved quickly up to the squirrel he shot and easily got the arrow out of the tree. She quickly climbed back down and gave Daryl the squirrel with a smile. "Want me to tag along or just head back to camp after I get the berries?"  
"Head back ta camp. Imma comin' with ya to get the berries." Daryl walked over to her and gave one of her belt loops a tug. "Don't want ya to get hurt." Alex smiled before the two of them walked to where the berries were. Not far off from where they were, the redneck and red-head could hear grunts and moans.  
"Man… I really don't want to see Shane's bare ass." Alex groaned as she picked the ripe berries off of the bush. Daryl grunted in response as he helped her, putting large handfuls into the bucket Alex was carrying earlier.  
"Let's go." Daryl said as he took the bucket from Alex and led her back to camp. Once there, he and Alex put the berries down near the fire before they both went over to where Merle and Daryl had their tents. Merle looked up when he heard footsteps coming towards him and got a lustful smile on his face.  
"Well well well. You comin' to keep ol' Merle company Sweet Cheeks?" Merle asked Alex as she flipped him off before looking at Daryl as he snorted at the look on her face.  
"Not in a million years Merle. I would rather keep a Walker company than you." Alex said before she took her knife out and started to skin the squirrels with Daryl. Once the sun had set, Alex and Daryl sat side by side as he told her of his plans.  
"It most likely be an overnight huntin' trip." Daryl said as he pulled on her hair gently. Alex nodded her head as she wrapped his flannel around her more. "Just stay safe while you go to Atlanta. Stay away from Merle. Stick around China Man."  
"I will. You know I can't stand staying around Merle that long. I only put up with him when I'm around you." Alex said as she watched him before shivering some and pulling the flannel closer around her body. Daryl noticed her shiver and frowned.

"Come 'ere." Daryl said as he grabbed her arm gently and pulled her so she was sitting on his lap. "Can't have you gettin' cold on me." Daryl teased as he wrapped his arms around her. "Don't get hurt tomorrow Cheetah."  
"Don't get bit while hunting Huntsman." Alex said as she rested her head on his shoulder as she enjoyed the warmth he was providing her. What they didn't know was that the rest of the group, except for Ed and his family as well as Merle, were watching them.

"Why is it that he is so sweet and kind to her, but crude and brash to the rest of us?" Andrea asked as she watched the red-head smile at something Daryl had said to her. "I mean, he can go from being pissed off at Merle to calm and helping Alex within five seconds."  
"She must be like a catalyst or something for him. Alex is one who can calm fights down, as we have seen with Shane and Daryl." Dale pointed out as he turned his attention back to the fire. "I do suggest anyone that is going to Atlanta tomorrow go and get some sleep since you will need all energy that you can get." Everyone agreed and soon dispersed to their own tents to get some shut eye. Alex got up soon after and walked over to her own tent.  
"Night Daryl. If you're not here in the morning when I get up, don't get bit." Alex said to him with a smile as she unzipped the tent.  
"Night Cheetah. Don't get hurt." Daryl said to her before she disappeared into her tent. It was early morning when Alex woke up. She quickly got dressed in her jeans and combat boots before pulling on a sports bra and a black tank top that hugged her curves. She had just pulled Daryl's flannel on when Daryl came into her tent. "Yer awake. I was just comin' in to see if you were."

"Yeah." Alex said as she looked at him as she pulled the holster that held her hunting knife onto her hip. She saw a piece of paper in his hand and took it. "List of things you need from Atlanta?" She asked as she read it over.

"Yeah. Grab it only if ya can Cheetah. I don't want ya gettin' hurt trying to get somethin' for me." He told her as he kneeled down and grabbed her Glock. He stood up and tucked the gun into the waist band of her jeans in the small of her back before tugging on a belt loop. "I gotta get goin'. Don't get hurt." Daryl pressed a kiss to her forehead before backing away and walking out of the tent.  
"Don't get bit." Alex told him in return as she followed him out of her tent. Daryl smiled a small smile before walking into the woods after grabbing his crossbow. Alex walked over to Glenn and smiled as she took the backpack he handed to her.  
"Ready to go get what we need?" He asked her as she put the backpack on her back. Alex nodded her head as she took enough ammo to fill the clip of her Glock two times. Shortly after the group all headed into Atlanta in Alex's old truck that she honestly hated since it was always breaking down on her. It wasn't long before they were in Atlanta. Alex looked at Glenn and then the others.

"I think we should try the department store… Would have a lot of what we need and maybe some extra that we can grab. It's starting to get colder slowly so we could grab some warmer clothes for winter for everyone." The red-head suggested as she stepped away from Merle as the older Dixon brother stepped towards her. Everyone agreed with her before all sneaking their way into the department store. Soon after they started to split up to go and get the things needed, Glenn sticking with Alex.  
"What all do you need?" Glenn asked the girl as she took a large duffle bag off of the shelf and opened it up. Alex held up a piece of paper in her hand, a smile on her face.  
"I have a small list that I need to get. Though I was told to get it only if I could." Alex said as she turned her attention back to the things on the list. She and Glenn quickly went and grabbed the clothes that would be needed before grabbing the things that they wanted. Alex split off from Glenn and walked into the sporting goods area before seeing a knife that Daryl had always mentioned he wanted.

"Alex, I need your help with something." Glenn said as he came over to her just as the girl busted the glass to get to the knife.

"Alright. Had to get this for Daryl." The red-head turned her emerald hues to the Asian and smiled. "Let's go." Alex followed Glenn as they went out of the department store and into the alleyway before seeing a sheriff ride into a bunch of walkers. They quickly climbed on to a roof and watched as the cop went into the tank that was in the road. Glenn quickly pulled out a C.B. and turned it on.

"Hey Dumbass? You in the tank? Cozy in there?" Glenn asked with a smile as Alex took the radio from him.

"Comfy Dumbass?" She asked right as a male's voice said hello a couple of times in response to their voices.


	2. Where's Glenn and Officer Friendly?

A/N: Robert Kirkman, Tony Moore, and Charlie Adlard own The Walking Dead. Not me. I own Alex though. This is my latest story. If you read what I have posted already and are waiting for me to update it. I will as soon as I get the inspiration to write the chapter that needs to written. Have some faith in me please? And as always read and review please. Italics are thoughts. Underlines are flash backs.

Chapter Two: Where's Glenn and Officer Friendly?  
"Oh there you are. Had us wondering." Glenn said as he took the radio from Alex. She smiled before signaling to him that she would be down in the alley that the guy in the tank should go to. Glenn nodded his head before he kept talking with the guy. Soon Alex could hear gunshots ring out and a cop come into the alley.  
"Woah, woah. Don't shoot Cint Eastwood. I'm alive." Alex said as she held her hands in front of her, her bow around her back. She saw the walkers coming just as Glenn called out to her. "Come on. Glenn, move your ass over." Alex started climbing a fire escape, hearing the sheriff shooting at the walkers. "ARE YOU FUCKING CRAZY?! GET YOUR ASS UP HERE!" Alex screamed at the guy as he finally climbed up behind her.

"Nice moves Clint Eastwood. You the new sheriff coming riding in to clean up the town?" Glenn asked as he looked at Alex before looking over at the new guy.

"That wasn't my intention." The cop said as Alex rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, well Yee-haw. You're still a dumbass." Alex told him as she brushed some of her hair out of her face.

"Rick. Thanks." The cop said as he looked at Alex before looking at Glenn.

"Glenn. You're welcome. This is Alex." Glenn said just as Alex said oh no. "What is it?" He looked down just to see a Walker try to climb. Glenn looked up at the ladder behind them as Rick placed a spare gun in the backpack on his back. "On the bright side… It will be the fall that will kill us. I'm a glass-half-full kinda guy."  
"Just start climbing Glenn unless you want to go chasing arrows down for me." Alex said as she started climbing up before the two men, being the fastest of the three of them. Glenn rolled his eyes as he followed Alex up.

"Yeah, yeah. Everything that you just did does not get told to him back at camp. He'll come after my ass." Glenn said as they climbed onto the roof. Rick was curious as to this 'he' was that Glenn was afraid of.

"Gotta stop Merle from telling him first." Alex replied with a small laugh as she pulled her bow off her back. "But, if it comes down to it, I can tell him that I didn't get hurt." Glenn snorted at that as the three of them started to climb down a ladder into a building.

"Were you guys the one who blocked the alley?" Rick asked as Alex glanced up at him since Glenn was below her on the later.

"Someone did when this all started. Most likely when the city got overrun." Alex stated as she glanced down at Glenn, hoping to not step on his fingers at all.  
"Why did you two stick your necks out for me, back at the tank?" Rick looked down at Alex as she snorted.

"Because hopefully, should something like that happen to us… Someone would do the same…. Guess that makes us even bigger dumbasses then you." Alex stated with a smile as Glenn snorted and muttered something about Alex wouldn't have to worry about not being saved if Daryl was around. "Shut up Glenn. He wouldn't risk his life if he knew I wouldn't survive."

"You sure about that? Hell, you and I both know how protective of you he is just around his own brother!" Glenn mused as he pulled the walkie out of his back pocket. "We're back. Gotta guest and four geeks in the alley." They started down a set of stairs and stopped as they saw some walkers start walking towards them.

"This will be good. Let me get out there first. Distract them enough for others to get the door open." Alex said as she moved to be in front only to see the door to the store that the others were in open up. Two guys in riot gear came out from the door Alex was going to run to and started to bash the two walkers' heads in with baseball bats. Alex took off fast, causing Rick to blink in surprise before he and Glenn both took off after her.

"Let's go!" Glenn called to Rick and the two men as he ran past the men. The men were still bashing the heads in, making sure that the flesh eaters didn't get up again. One of the men called to the other, calling him Morales, before they both went into the door and closed the door.

"Just how fast are you?" Rick asked Alex as he looked at her, wondering just how she could not be panting for breathe before a blonde slammed him against a wall and pointed a gun in his face.

"You son of a bitch! We outta kill you!" the blonde growled as Alex sighed and ran a hand through her hair as she took a bag from an African American female as he handed it to her.

"Thanks. Andrea, back off." The red-haired female said to the blonde as Morales tried to get the woman to lower the gun as well. Andrea continued to lash out verbally at Rick as she and Morales tried to explain what they were trying to do while in the city.  
BANG! The sound of a gunshot caused everyone to look up before Alex groaned in annoyance and took off in a slow jog towards the stairs that led to the roof. "MERLE!" She shouted as she burst through the doors to see the older Dixon brother shoot a rifle at the walkers on the streets below.

"Hey Dixon are you crazy?!" Morales demanded as he stepped around Alex and went towards the laughing older male. Merle turned around as he looked over at Alex and them Morales.

"Don't wanna hear ya screamin' my name like tha' unless Imma poundin' into ya, Princess." Merle told Alex who just rolled her eyes and flipped him off before backing away from him. She knew he would try to pull something stupid since he was acting like he was high. "You outta be more polite to a man with a gun." Merle told Morales as Glenn looked over at Alex. Alex looked at him and mouthed that she was okay while Rick looked rather bothered by the words that Merle said to Alex. "It's only common sense." Merle jumped down from the ledge he was on and started to approach the group.  
"Man, you're wasting bullets we don't even got!" T-Dog told Merle as he jumped down from the ledge he was standing on.

_And now Merle is going to become his racist self and I'm gonna have to stop him somehow… Fuck this shit… _ Alex groaned in thought as she heard Merle call Morales a taco-bender and from the looks of what he was about to say would piss T-Dog off even more.

"I'll tell ya the day "Mr. Yo". That'll be the day I take orders from a nigger." Merle spat as Alex started to go towards him.

"Mother-" T-Dog growled as he swung a punch at Merle, causing the older Dixon to fight back and swing his gun.

"Merle! Knock it off!" Alex ordered as she moved to try and pull Merle off T-Dog. Merle whirled around and socked Alex in the gut, knocking the wind out of the poor girl before he even realized what he did.

"Shit… Princess…" Merle trailed off before he turned and started to take his anger over what he just did out on T-Dog more. Soon Merle declared himself in charge and demanded to know if anybody had any objections.

"Yeah." Rick said before he hit Merle in the face with the rifle the Dixon dropped on the ground when he started attacking T-Dog. Rick then set the gun down before handcuffing Merle to a pipe. Rick then went over to Alex and looked her over. "You alright?"

"Yeah… Merle didn't mean it. He isn't violent like that towards women…" Alex trailed off as Merle started shouting at Rick. "Can it Merle. When you've come down from your fucking high then we will let you go." The red-head told Merle before Rick went over and scolded Merle himself before coming back over to Alex.

"You knew he was high?" Rick asked Alex before he noticed the girl sigh and wince in slight pain as she leaned against the roof ledge.

"I've known Merle since I was a kid. I've been around him enough when he's as high as a kite to know the signs. Him hitting me was the tell-tale one though since he would never hit me when he's normal." Alex said as Merle looked over at her with regret in his eyes.

"I didn' mean it Princess… You know I didn't." Merle said to the emerald-hued girl as the others went back into the store, leaving just him and the girl on the roof.

"I know Merle… I know." Alex said as she went over and knelt in front of him. "But you know Daryl will find out right? I can feel the bruise forming even as we speak and since Daryl and I have to worry about…" Alex trailed off causing Merle to look at her confused.

"What do ya have to worry about?" Merle asked her, genuinely concerned for the girl that was important to his brother. Even though he was a general ass to her and always trying to flirt, Merle cared for Alex like she was blood to him.

"I might be pregnant… I was taken captive by that guy that Daryl always has trouble with and held for five days and he raped me the first two…" Alex said softly as she felt a tear fall down her face. She never told Merle what had happened because she was slightly afraid that he would blame her for playing with Daryl's heart and that it had never happened like she said it would. "The doctors… they said that it was too late for the morning after pill and that if I started to show symptoms to come back and they would do a blood test."  
"Are ya showing signs?" Merle asked her as he reached out and brushed the tear away. "Princess… Why didn' you tell me sooner? I would have not let that bastard live if I had known." Merle watched Alex's face as she looked at him with watery green eyes. _Fuck… even if it's someon' else's kid, Daryl would help Princess raise the baby as if it was his. I really messed up this time._

"Not yet… It's been three months though since it happened… I might start showing signs soon… Merle… I am so scared that I am…" Alex said as she started to cry. "Fuck… I know you hate seeing me cry. I can't help it… I don't even know why I'm telling you this." Alex laughed somewhat as Merle reached out and grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him.

"I hate seeing you cry 'cause I know how strong ya are Princess." Merle said as he hugged Alex with his one free arm. "I know my baby brother. If ya are, he'll take care of ya and it like he helped create it."

"Daryl said he would… God, Merle he hated himself when it happened… The hospital called him and when he came into the room I was in… I had never seen such a worried or upset expression on his face." Alex said as she pulled away from the older Dixon brother.

"I remember Daryl freaking out, figured it was cause yer pretty ass was busy and he couldn' see ya cause of it. Now I know the truth." Merle said as he cupped Alex's cheek before lowering his hand to rest it on her stomach. "I coul' have a niece or nephew growin' here… I hope that if ya are, I didn' hurt him or her." Merle then lowered his hand and Alex backed away as the door opened up quickly.

"Where's Glenn and Officer Friendly?" Alex asked as she went over to the others while Merle put on the front he always had when around people, having broke it the moment that Alex opened up to him.

A/N: I know Merle at the end is VERY OOC but I have a reason and a plan with him being like he is to Alex when he normally tries to get in any female's pants.


	3. You Didn't Pick it Up?

A/N: Robert Kirkman, Tony Moore, and Charlie Adlard own The Walking Dead. Not me. I own Alex though. This is my latest story. If you read what I have posted already and are waiting for me to update it. I will as soon as I get the inspiration to write the chapter that needs to written. Have some faith in me please? And as always read and review please. Italics are thoughts. Underlines are flash backs.

Also to clear up some confusion from chapter two. Alex told Merle that the attack she had to deal with happened three months ago. Meaning that if she is pregnant from the rape, she would be only TWO months pregnant. I may not have written it very well but it looked okay to me at the time I wrote it, as I was most likely half asleep at the time since it was after midnight when I finally posted the last chapter. The attack happened then a month after the attack the world went to shit and the zombies appeared. The month that the story starts would be the second month of the zombies appearing, THREE months after the attack. Now that I feel that I have cleared that up better, I do apologize for the fact I didn't make it very clear in the last chapter. If you have any questions still you can always PM and I will gladly try to explain it better.

Chapter Three: You Couldn't Pick it Up?

"They are going to that construction site to get a truck so we can get out of here." Morales told Alex while Merle suddenly looked pissed off.

"That asshole is down in the streets with the handcuff key?!" Merle demanded while T-Dog tried to get a hold of the camp with the C.B. radio he had in his hands. Alex groaned as she sat down next to T-Dog, holding onto her stomach. She could feel the bruise really start to form, causing Andrea to look at her.

"Alex, let me look at it." Andrea said softly as she kneeled in front of the red-head. Alex nodded her head slightly and let Andrea lift her shirt. She looked over at Merle and saw him staring at the bruise he left on her.

"Shit… Princess I didn't mean it…" Merle said again as he ran his free hand over his face. He knew that Daryl would definitely kill him since the bruise was a nice shade purple and it was obviously causing Alex some pain when she moved. He could only pray that he did not cause a possible miscarriage for the girl if she was indeed pregnant like she thought she might be. Andrea looked back at Merle with a glare of disgust as she lowered Alex's shirt and stood back up. "Hey! Where are the fucking handcuff keys?!" T-Dog lifted his hand to reveal a small silver key and waved it, causing Merle to shut up.

"Merle is such a pig. He hit Alex hard and the words he is saying now…" Andrea sighed as she looked down at Alex only to find the red-head glaring at her. "It's true Alex."

"I have known Merle longer than you. I know he didn't mean it. Merle would never hit a girl. Flirt and try to get in a girl's pants, yes. Hit a girl, never." Alex stated as she held her stomach as she shifted to try and get a bit more comfortable. She looked up as she heard thunder started to make itself known once more. "Shit… It would rain…" She mumbled as she looked at Merle and gave him a weak smile. Merle knew instantly what she meant by that. It was raining the day Daryl got the call that Alex was in hospital.

_Hell it had been rainin' the whole week she was missin'… The storms probably bother her some since she and Darlina would sit closer together on those days that it did storm. _Merle thought as the rain started to come down causing Alex to groan and frown as she glared up at the sky some. Merle couldn't help but chuckle at her. "Glaring at the sky won't make it stop Princess." Merle let out a bark of laughter when Alex flipped him off before she pushed herself up to watch Glenn and the new guy make a run for it as it started to pour. Seeing that the two made it to the gate and started to climb the fence, Alex rubbed her arms as Morales looked at her.

"Are you going to be okay Alex? He did hit you pretty hard." Morales stated before wincing in pain as the only girl in their camp that could stand the Dixons hit him in the arm.  
"I'm fine. I'm sick and tired of you people reminding Merle that he hit me. He already hates himself for it and Daryl will start a fight with him once he gets back from hunting." Alex pointed out as she pulled a bottle of water out of her back pack and took a sip before giving it to Merle. "Here… You need some..."

"Ya always did look out for me and Daryl. Even when people gave ya more shit that what it was worth." Merle stated as he took the water bottle from Alex and took a sip. _Hell, she would make me drink water once I started to come down from a high. She knew that I would be dehydrated and needed it before she would try to clean things up while Daryl tried to stop her. I had tried to hurt her before… and she would take care of me like she was a sister or somethin'. Darlina will take good care of her, I know that. Guess I'm just proud of my baby brother for finding a girl who can put with the amoun' of shit I give her. _Merle thought as Andrea started to scream something about Officer Friendly and Chinaman deserting them.

"Andrea, stop and listen!" Alex shouted just as Glenn's voice came through the C.B. in T-Dog's hand.

"Those roll up doors at the front of the store, facing the street. Meet us there and be ready." Glenn told them as they could hear a car alarm get closer to then each second. This news caused everyone to hurry to gather the bags and get themselves to the doors.

"Go Alex. I got him." T-Dog told the red-head as she looked at Merle with slightly pained look. "You look like you're in a lot of pain." Merle nodded his head in agreement with T-Dog.

"Go Princess. I'll be right behind ya." Merle told her, causing Alex to nod her head and leave to go where the others were. The car alarm sound got closer to where it stopped in front of the store for a second before zooming off. Alex saw T-Dog come down the stairs, without Merle causing her to frown deeply.

"Where's Merle?" She asked T-Dog, causing the African-American to lower his head in shame. "Are you fucking kidding me?!" Alex growled as a two soft bangs came on the door. Everything was in a rush for Alex to the next thing she knew she was sitting in the back of the van and they were driving out of the city following Glenn who was driving the car with its alarm going off. "HOW COULD YOU JUST LEAVE HIM?! I DON'T EVEN LIKE MERLE THAT MUCH BUT HE DOESN'T DESERVE TO BE LEFT UP THERE! NOT LIKE THAT! NO ONE DESERVES THAT!" Alex now let her anger out on T-Dog, causing everyone in the van to flinch when she started yelling at the male.

"I dropped the key, Alex. There's nothing I could have done in that time frame. I did chain the door with a padlock. Those geeks won't be able to get through them." T-Dog told Alex as they entered the quarry and their campsite. Once Rick stopped the van, Morales told him to come meet everyone before exiting the van.

"You cared for Merle?" Rick asked Alex, seeing that she hadn't left the van yet.

"Yeah… Not that much, but he's the older brother to someone I hold close to my heart. As much as I hate Merle for something he stupidly tried to do, I would never wish what T-Dog did to him to happen; on ANY one." Alex said before she got out of the van and walked to her and the Dixon's tents. She climbed inside her tent and laid down, falling asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. Alex woke up the next day to Carl and Sophia screaming for their mothers. Alex rushed out of the tent with her bow and arrows in hand.

"That's the first one we've had up here. They have never come this far into the mountains." Dale said as Alex appeared and looked at the deer that a walker had been feeding on. She noticed the three arrows that were in the deer's carcass.

"Daryl's not going to be happy…" Alex said just as a twig snapped, causing the men to turn and point their weapons at the sound. Daryl Dixon came through and growled in frustration the moment he saw the walker body by the deer.

"Son of a bitch!" He growled as he glared at the body. "That's my deer! Look at it! All gnawed on by this filthy, diease-bearin', motherless proxy bastard!" Daryl kicked the walker's body as he said this. Alex rolled her eyes before walking over to Daryl and resting a hand on his arm.

"Now calm down son." Dale said to Daryl as the younger Dixon looked at Alex when she touched him and swept her body quickly with his eyes searching for any injuries. "That's not helping." Daryl soon insulted Dale and then went back over to Alex and hugged her.

"Ya alright?" He asked her as Alex hugged him back tightly. Daryl pulled away as he cupped her cheek.

"I have to tell you something…" Alex trailed off as Daryl pulled away from her hearing the walker head starting to growl again.

"What the hell people?!" Daryl demanded as he took his crossbow up again and shot the head, officially killing it. "Gotta be the brain. Don't cha know nothin'?" Daryl then started walking towards camp yelling for his brother.

"Fuck…" Alex groaned as she and the others followed after Daryl, holding her stomach some from the bruise that still hurt.

"Daryl, just slow up a bit. I need to you." Shane said as the Dixon male set his crossbow down and looked around for his brother. Daryl noticed that Alex was holding her stomach and frowned some.

"About what?" Daryl asked as he held a hand out to Alex as she came closer. Alex took his hand and allowed him to pull her closer to him. _She better not be hurtin' because of Merle. Kick his ass if she is. _Daryl thought as he rubbed Alex's arm before releasing it to move down to the hem of her shirt so he could look at her stomach.

"'Bout Merle." Shane stated as he walked pass the two before turning to face the Dixon and red-head. "There was a… There was a problem in Atlanta."

"He dead?" Daryl asked as he stopped what he was doing and started to pace in slight anger. He was quick to figure out that Merle was left behind. Now if he could only find out the reason why. When Shane stated that they were not sure Daryl started to get angry. "He either is or he ain't."

"Look, there's no easy way to say this so I will just say it." Rick stated as he walked towards them, Alex taking a deep breath before sighing as he walked past her. She knew that Daryl would start to show his anger once he found out that Merle was handcuffed and left behind on a roof.

"Who are you?" Daryl asked as he looked at Alex out of the corner of his eye, trying to stay calm for her sake more than the others surrounding him in the camp.

"Rick Grimes." Rick introduced himself as stopped walking in front of Daryl.

"Rick Grimes?" Daryl asked mockingly, causing Alex to snort and shake her head. Daryl knew he got the red-head to smile some at that and couldn't help but smile internally. "Ya got somethin' ya want to tell me?"

"Your brother was a danger to us all. So I handcuffed on a roof, hooked him up to a piece of metal. He had punched Alex and was punching T-Dog. He's still there." Rick said, wondering what had Daryl so pissed off as the redneck went over to Alex and cupped her cheek.

"He hit ya? Imma kill that bastard." Daryl growled as he kissed Alex's forehead before lifting her shirt, seeing the bruise that was in the shape of a fist. "Damn him…" Daryl growled as he lowered the shirt and held Alex close.

"He was high. He regretted it immediately, but took it out on someone else. I told him… He regretted it even more then." Alex said softly as she hugged him back and sighed into his chest. Daryl pressed a kiss to her hair before releasing her and then starting to pace again once he realized that Rick had stated that his brother was still on the roof.

"Hold on. Let me process this." Daryl stated before he turned to face Rick. "Yer sayin' ya handcuffed my brother to a roof and ya left him there?!" Daryl demanded from the sheriff as everyone watched.

"Yeah." Rick stated as he looked down at the ground before looking back at Daryl. Daryl grunted in frustration as he threw his line of squirrels at Rick. Shane then shoulder checked him to the ground, causing Daryl to pull his hunting knife out.

"Watch the knife." T-Dog warned as he threw the pile of logs he had in his arms down. Daryl swiped the knife at Rick, trying to cut the man. Rick grabbed Daryl's arm forcing it back, allowing Shane to come up behind and put Daryl into a chokehold.

"LET HIM GO!" Alex shouted as she ran towards the three men, only to be grabbed and held back. "NO! DARYL!" Alex yelled to him causing the redneck to look at her and get pissed even more.

"Ya bes' let me go!" Daryl growled as he struggled. He wanted to get to Alex, hold her in his arms and keep her safe. It was obvious that Daryl did not like seeing Alex in T-Dog's arms as she tried to get free to get to him.

"Nah, I think it's best if I don't." Shane stated as Alex started to cry and called out to Daryl again.

"SHANE STOP! HE CAN'T BREATHE!" Alex yelled through the tears that caused Daryl to look at her again in concern. The younger Dixon brother hated seeing his sweet and stubborn Cheetah in tears.

"Choke hold's illegal." Daryl told him as he grunted, trying to breathe since the choke hold put pressure on his windpipe; making it hard for him to intake air.

"Yeah, you can file a complaint." Shane said as he lowered himself and Daryl to the ground more. "Come on man. We can keep this up all day." Daryl could be heard gasping for breath slightly, sounding as if he was whimpering in pain. Rick kneeled down and looked directly at Daryl.

"I'd like to have a calm discussion on this topic." Rick stated to Daryl as the male looked at him. "Do you think you can manage that? You're scaring Alex."

"I'm pissed off that you are hurting him!" Alex shouted at Rick as she continued to struggle against T-Dog. "Let me go T." Rick repeated his question before Daryl agreed. Once Daryl was released, Alex had enough of T-Dog and stomped harder on his foot than she had been before and ran to Daryl once she was free. Daryl sat up on his knees as he held Alex close to him.

"Now, what I did was not on a whim." Rick told Daryl as he watched the redneck and Alex hold each other close. "Your brother does not work or play well with others. He had attacked T-Dog and punched Alex when she tried to stop him."

"Don't bring Cheetah into your reasoning to leavin' my brother behind." Daryl growled as he glared at Rick while he tightened his hold some on Alex as she buried her face into the crook of his neck.

"It's not Rick's fault. I had the key." T-Dog admitted as Alex let Daryl go and stood up, holding her stomach as Daryl let his hand run down her side and leg till it rested on her calf. "I dropped it."

"You couldn't pick it up?" Alex and Daryl demanded together. Alex could feel bile start to rise up her throat and held it back as Daryl stood up and placed an arm around her waist.


	4. Daryl Help Me!

A/N: Robert Kirkman, Tony Moore, and Charlie Adlard own The Walking Dead. Not me. I own Alex though. This is my latest story. If you read what I have posted already and are waiting for me to update it. I will as soon as I get the inspiration to write the chapter that needs to written. Have some faith in me please? And as always read and review please. Italics are thoughts. Underlines are flash backs.

Chapter Four: Daryl Help Me!

"I dropped it down a drain." T-Dog stated to the two as Daryl pulled Alex close and tugged on her hair gently. While it was not uncommon for the camp to see Daryl tug on Alex's hair, it was very uncommon to see Daryl kiss Alex on the forehead or hug her like he had been doing since he got back.

"If it's suppose to make me feel better it don'." Daryl said as he threw some rocks at the ground by T-Dog's feet. He was pissed that his brother was left behind but was livid and seeing red in the corners of his vision at what Merle had done to Alex.

"Well maybe this will. I chained the door to the roof so that the geeks couldn't get at him. With a padlock." T-Dog stated as he watched Daryl pace slightly, Alex standing off to the side with her arms crossed over her chest. T-Dog did not want to face Alex's wrath again anytime soon. Not after the yelling she gave him in the back of the construction truck.

"It's gotta count for something." Rick said, causing Daryl and Alex both to look back at him, the latter of the two coming back over to stand next to Daryl. Daryl looked down at Alex and reached up to wipe a tear that was falling down her face away.

_Even thought Merle was a dick to her, Cheetah still cared for him. Somethin' that the bastard didn' deserve._ Daryl thought as he wrapped his arm around Alex's shoulders and glared at Rick. "Hell with all y'all. Just tell me where he is so I can go get him." Alex looked at Daryl before turning so she buried her face into his chest, causing Daryl to wrap both his arms around her. Daryl wondered if his Cheetah was blaming herself for what happened to Merle. "Cheetah, not yer fault." Daryl whispered to her as Alex looked up at him.

"I'm coming with you to get the dumbass you call a brother." Alex told him, causing the Dixon she was hugging to sigh but nod his head in agreement.

"He'll show you." Lori stated from where she was standing with Carl. The boy looked like he wanted to run to Alex and see if she was okay. Alex released Daryl and walked over to Carl and ruffled his hair before she moved towards her tent to grab a bag to throw things into should they come across useful items. When Alex came back to the main area of the camp, she saw Daryl sitting by the fire cleaning his arrows.

"Ya don' have to come ya know." Daryl said to her once she sat down next to him and took some of his arrows and started to help him clean them. Daryl watched Alex as she turned her head to him and gave him a soft smile.

"I know. But someone has to stop you from punching Merle within an inch of his life. He may deserve it Daryl, but that beating can wait until we are away from Atlanta and the Walkers there." Alex said as Daryl snorted before taking the arrows from her and pulling her to him so she was sitting in between his legs and he kept cleaning.

"Yer too good fer me Cheetah. Wha' I do to deserve ya?" Daryl asked her as she leaned against him. He looked down at her and saw her smile again and couldn't help but smile slightly himself.

"You saved me, not just from Merle but from everything that was ever thrown our way as kids. I'm the one who doesn't deserve you. You deserve someone so much better." Alex said softly as she closed her eyes, causing Daryl to stop what he was doing. Daryl stood up and picked Alex up into his arms before he sat back down and placed her in his lap.

"I don' deserve anyon'. Not after what happened to ya that I could've stopped. Only if I had kept ya with me that night." Daryl said as he felt his own guilt rise up as he hugged Alex and pressed a kiss to the crook of her neck. "But it happened and Imma ownin' up to my mistakes. Just like I should." Daryl felt Alex start to shake with laughter and looked at her with an eyebrow raised.

"Sorry. It's just, we both feel so broken over that week three months ago… We don't realize how strong we are together now." Alex said as she finally calmed down from her laughter. "You didn't make a mistake at all. Neither of us did. If Drew is still alive. We will deal with it then. Until then we make sure we stay alive and find the dumbass named Merle Dixon." She smiled and kissed him softly on the lips before she moved back to where she was sitting and rested her head on his leg as he picked the arrows up and started cleaning them again.

"I don't okay Rick?" Shane's voice asked as Rick came into view with Shane following him close behind. "So could you just... could you throw me a bone here man?"

"And here goes the drama. I'm going to go get some water for us from the cooler by the RV." Alex said as she and Daryl stood up. Daryl nodded and kissed her cheek and forehead gently before letting Alex go and grab the water.

"Could you just tell me why? Why would you risk your life for a douche bag like Merle Dixon?" Shane asked causing Alex to sigh as she walked back to Daryl's side. She handed him a water as she put the other two bottles she was carrying into her bag.

"Hey! Choose your words more carefully." Daryl warned Shane before taking a sip of the water and giving the bottle to Alex to drink from and put in her bag as well. Alex growled a little even at Shane as he said he meant to call Merle a douche bag.

"Merle Dixon… Guy wouldn't give you a glass of water if you were dying of thirst." Shane stated as Rick listened to him.

"What he would or wouldn't do doesn't matter to me." Rick finally said after a second of silence. "I can't let him die of thirst, me. Thirst and exposure. We left him like an anime caught in a trap. That is no way for anything to die, let alone a human being." Rick pointed out as Shane showed visible irritation on his face at the fact Rick was not listening to him.

"So you and Daryl? That's your big plan?" Lori asked as Daryl sat back down and pulled his red rag out of his back pocket and started to clean some of Alex's arrows for her. Rick looked back at Glenn, causing the boy to sigh.

"Oh, come on." Glenn groaned, causing Alex to smile since the poor kid was always going into Atlanta.

"You know the way. You've been there before. In and out no problem, you said so yourself." Rick pointed out as Glenn took his cap off and ran a hand through his hair before he placed the cap back on. "It's not fair of me to ask, I know that. But I'd feel a lot better with you along. I know she would too, as well as Alex."

"Hey! Don't act like your leaving me behind!" Alex stated as she stood next to Daryl, the redneck placing a hand on her calf and rubbing it gently. "I'm coming along to get Merle. Someone has to stop Daryl from beating his brother to an inch of his life. He can do that once we get back here, but until then Merle will have to walk with a swollen face."

"That's just great. You're going to risk three men's and a girl's life huh?" Shane asked causing Alex to growl and Daryl to stand up and hold her close.

"Four men and a woman." T-Dog stated causing Daryl to huff as he gave Alex her clean arrows.

"My day just gets better and better don' it." Daryl grumbled as Alex gave his arm a squeeze and start to walk towards the van that they were going to use. Alex ignored the rest of the conversation and just worked on getting things that they would need inside the truck. Soon she felt a pair of hands wrap around her waist and spin her around. Alex's emerald hues stared up into the ice-blue hues that belonged to Daryl as he lifted her up so she was sitting in the truck.

"What's the plan?" She asked him as Glenn jumped into the driver's seat. Daryl quickly told her before Glenn started up the truck. Leaning in, Daryl placed a soft kiss on Alex's lips before he climbed into the back as well. Glenn backed the truck up to where the stolen sports car that the group stripped clean was. Daryl, getting tired of watching Rick, T-dog, Dale, and Jim talk, stepped on the horn, causing Glenn to move over so he didn't get in the man's way.

"Come on, let's go!" Daryl called out as Alex couldn't help but smile at his impatience. Soon after everyone was in the van and the group was now driving back towards the city.

"Gonna be along day…" Alex muttered as she sat down in front of Daryl and leaned against him as he leaned against the passenger seat. Daryl wrapped his arms around her and held her close before glaring at T-Dog.

"He better be okay. That's my only word on the matter." Daryl told him as he took his red rag and wiped the sweat off of his face that was starting to form. The heat from the summer combined with the fact they were sitting in an enclosed van that was basically a metal box was not helping any. "I'm not happy with you holding Alex back earlier either."

"I told you, Daryl, the geeks can't get at him. We will be the only ones that will be able to get through that door." T-Dog replied as he looked at the two in front of him. He had been trying to figure for a while now what the two were exactly, and honestly he was still trying to figure that out. "As for Alex, would you really want her in the fight you had going on with Shane?" Just after T-Dog asked that, Glenn stopped the van and shifted it into park before turning the engine off.

"We have to walk from here." Glenn informed them before getting out. Daryl lifted the rear door up and jumped out before helping Alex down from the van. T-Dog exited soon after and the group jogged down to a fence that had a hole and climbed through. Daryl helped Alex through before he climbed through after her.

"Merle first or guns?" Rick asked, causing Daryl to get upset along with Alex.

"Merle! We ain't even havin' this conversation." Daryl said as he climbed over a guard rail and walked past Rick and turned to face him. Alex climbed over the guard rail as well and pulled her bow off of her and nocked an arrow on the string before holding it properly with the arrow pointing down.

"We are!" Rick stated firmly before everyone started walking towards the area they needed. Rick told Glenn to decide since he knew the area best. With Glenn's decision, pointing out the fact that Merle last would mean having to double back, they all went to the department store to get Merle. They all could hear the tell-tale groaning of a walker in the store once they entered it.

"Damn. Yer one ugly skank." Daryl said as he let an arrow fly from his crossbow and nailed the walking sack of rotting flesh in the forehead, killing it for good. "Cheetah." Daryl called to her as she went and pulled his arrow out of the woman. Alex looked at him and cocked her head to the side before giving him back the arrow in her hand. Daryl snorted at her look and took the arrow before Rick, Glenn and T-Dog all came over to where they were before they all went up to the roof. T-Dog used the bolt cutters that they had borrowed from Dale to cut the padlock and before Daryl kicked the door open. Alex stayed in the stairway for a second before she heard Daryl's shouts of no. Alex quickly ran out to see Merle's hand next to the handcuffs.

"Oh God…" Alex muttered before she turned and hunched over, expelling the contents of her stomach. Daryl went over to Alex and held her hair back as she threw up. "Daryl…"

"Shh. Just get it out… Ya should pick up on' of them tests while we're here." Daryl said to her softly as he rubbed her back. Alex nodded her head before she felt Daryl leave her and a small commotion could be heard. Alex looked up just to see Rick pointing his gun at Daryl's head, with Daryl aiming his crossbow at T-Dog's head.

"Pull that trigger Rick, and I will make sure you never leave Atlanta alive." Alex threatened as she raised her bow up and aimed her arrow at his head. Once Daryl put his crossbow down, and Rick put his gun away did Alex lower her bow.

"Cheetah, do you have something…" Daryl trailed off as he looked at Alex. Alex shook her head sadly as she stared at the hand before looking back up at Daryl. T-Dog pulled a blue bandana out of his pocket and gave it to Daryl. Daryl picked up his brother's severed hand and wrapped it up before putting it in Glenn's back, much to the discomfort of the Asian male.

"Daryl… he used something to work as a tourniquet. His belt maybe." Alex stated as she noticed a small trail of blood leading away from where the hand was laying. Daryl noticed that she was correct and quickly kissed her forehead before leading the way. After they discovered that Merle was no longer near the building, after he cauterized the stump that was his arm now, they had to make a plan to go and get the guns. It was the only way T-Dog would be willing to walk a couple of blocks of Atlanta looking for the older Dixon brother.

"Glenn… you can't do this alone." Alex told him as she watched the boy make a plan on the ground.

"Even I don't like ya that much and I think it's a bad idea. Hell I wouldn't even let Cheetah do it and she's fast." Daryl pointed out from his spot against the wall. Glenn sighed as he looked up at Alex, Rick, and Daryl.

"It's a good idea. Just hear me out." Glenn stated before he explained it to them. Daryl and Alex looked at each other impressed before looking back at Glenn.

"Hey, kid. What'd ya do 'fore all this?" Daryl asked him as Glenn looked up at him confused.

"Delivered pizzas. Why?" Glenn asked confused as to why Alex was now rolling on the ground laughing.

"Shut up Cheetah. Lets go." Daryl said before he held his hand out to Alex to help her up. Once Alex stood up, she reached into her bag and pulled out the hunting knife she got for Daryl. "What ya got a new knife for?"

"It's the one that you always wanted to get." Alex said before she gave it to him and smiled at him softly. Daryl took it and placed it in the holster on his hip before he placed his old knife in Alex's bag. Reaching into his pocket Daryl pulled out a chain that had a sapphire engagement ring.

"Was my mom's when she was still around. Gave it to me… Giving it to you, if you agree." Daryl said as he held it out to Alex.

"Yes." Alex said simply as she put the chain round her neck and kissed Daryl soundly. "When we find the time, we'll get wedding bands to keep around our necks." Alex smiled at Daryl before they both went out of the store and back the way that Alex and Glenn came when they first met Rick. Once they got all set up Alex and Daryl loaded their bows while Glenn pulled his outer shirt off.

"You got some balls for a Chinaman." Daryl said to Glenn as he looked out towards the main street, ready to clear walkers out should he need to.

"I'm Korean." Glenn told Daryl irritated as he ran out to the streets and to get the bag of guns. Daryl just shook his head as he and Alex crouched down so that they couldn't be seen. A young male, probably about his teens, came up and startled them. While Daryl demanded to know where his brother was, the boy started yelling for help in Spanish.

"Do you want the geeks to come here and kill us?" Alex demanded before she and Daryl were attacked. Alex was grabbed from behind and was putting up a good fight against the one holding her before Glenn came back into the alley way. "RUN GLENN!" Alex shouted as another man shouted about the bag of guns. Glenn was grabbed and the bag of guns was dropped before he and Alex were shoved into the back seat of a car.

"CHEETAH!" Daryl shouted as he watched in horror, fighting to get to the girl. He shot one of the men in the ass with an arrow. "LET HER GO NOW!"

"DARYL HELP ME!" Alex shouted just as the car drove away. Daryl could not believe that he let the girl he cared for more than his own life down again.


	5. Shut the Fuck Up and Stop Talking

A/N: Robert Kirkman, Tony Moore, and Charlie Adlard own The Walking Dead. Not me. I own Alex though. This is my latest story. If you read what I have posted already and are waiting for me to update it. I will as soon as I get the inspiration to write the chapter that needs to written. Have some faith in me please? And as always read and review please. Italics are thoughts. Underlines are flash backs.

Also I am going to be jumping from Daryl and the others to Alex and Glenn this chapter, something I hardly due, but I think I have to with this chapter in order to show just how deeply Daryl cares for Alex, among other things.

Chapter Five: Shut the Fuck Up and Stop Talking.

"COME BACK HEAR YA SUMABITCHES!" Daryl shouted as the car drove off. He was pissed, he lost his girl and Glenn. The geeks started to come towards him and he pulled the chain link fence shut so that they couldn't get through. Daryl turned to the teen who was now standing up and shoved him towards a wall.  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Stop it!" Rick told Daryl as he and T-Dog came running up. Daryl pushed against Rick as he tried to get to the teen, anger radiating off of him.

"Imma kick yer nuts up in yer throat!" Daryl told the teen as he continued to fight Rick. "You gonna regret shouting out like you did by the time I'm through with ya."

"Chill out." Rick told Daryl as he pushed the redneck up against the wall. "What happened?"

"They took Glenn and Cheetah. Little Bastard is gonna regret it. No one takes my girl and lives." Daryl spat out as he struggled against Rick more. "That little bastard as his bastard friends. I'm gonna stomp yer ass!" T-Dog pointed out that they were cut off from the street causing Rick to tell them to head back to the lab where Glenn first told them of the plan. Rick grabbed the bag of guns that Glenn dropped and his hat before he and Daryl followed T-Dog and the teen to the lab.

Meanwhile with Alex and Glenn, the poor red-head huddled as close as she could into a corner of a room that the two of them were being kept in. She was scared to death that something bad was going to happen to her again and she wanted out of the nightmare she was in. She wanted to be with Daryl.

"Alex, it's going to be alright. Daryl and the others will come for us." Glenn told Alex softly as he tried to get her to come over to him. Alex just shook her head and curled up into herself more than she did before. Glenn sighed as he gave up and sat down against the wall while they waited for whatever came next. Soon Alex sighed and looked over at Glenn.

"Three months before the geeks came, I was held captive by a guy that had a problem with Daryl. I was held for a week before my captor drove me to a hospital and shoved me out the door as the car was speeding past the ER doors." Alex told Glenn, leaving out how she was raped the first two days of the captivity she had to endure. "The hospital staff called Daryl and when he came into the room, the look on his face… I never want to see that look on him again."

"I won't let anything happen to you Alex. I promise you. You're like a sister to me." Glenn told the girl, causing her to smile somewhat as she closed her eyes.

"Thanks Glenn, you're like a brother to me." Alex told him before she took a deep breath. _Daryl… please find me… I'm scared…_ Alex thought as she reached up to her engagement ring that Daryl gave her and started to play with it.

Daryl was pacing behind Rick as the cop questioned the male that they were holding hostage. He was fuming that his girl was taken from him. _Cheetah's probably scared… This happenin' to her is probably causing her to remember what happened to her three months ago… Damn it… I didn' want this ta happen to her again. _Daryl thought as the kid said he wasn't going to say anything. Daryl growled and passed even more as T-Dog asked on what happened. "I told ya. This little turd and his douche bag friends came out of now where, jumped Cheetah and me. He better start talking on where they took Cheetah or I am going to make his life living hell to where he wishes his momma never had him."

"Daryl, calm down." Rick said to the redneck. It was obvious to the sheriff that the male cared deeply for the red head, Rick could see that back at camp just with how upset Daryl got when he found out that Merle punched Alex.

"You jumped me puto." The boy said as Daryl glared at him. Daryl mentioned that the group that took Glenn and Alex might have Merle as well. "Merle? What kind of name is that? I wouldn't even name my dog that." The boy said which caused Daryl to lunge at him again. Rick held Daryl back as they figured out a plan. Once they had a plan on a way to try and get their two missing people back, T-Dog took Miguel, the boy they had held hostage, out of the room Rick held Daryl back.

"What has you so wound up?" Rick asked Daryl as he watched the redneck pace more.

"Three months ago, Cheetah was held captive by an asshole that had a problem with me. She was held against her will for a week. Where ever those assholes have her is probably bringin' up those memories and scarin' her." Daryl admitted as he grabbed his cross bow and followed Rick out of the room.

"We'll get her and Glenn back." Rick said as they went to the area that Miguel said that G was at.

"One wrong move, and yer gettin' an arrow in yer ass. Just so ya know." Daryl growled as he glared down at the boy. "If they hurt Cheetah, yer all gonna regret it."

"What kind of name is Cheetah? Hell is wrong with all you?" Miguel asked causing T-Dog to hold Daryl back this time from killing the boy.

"Dude, chill. But he has a point. Why in the hell do you call Alex Cheetah? She's in a damn tree all the time." T-Dog pointed out as Daryl looked at him. Daryl scoffed before everyone moved to get into position.  
Alex tried to get even further into her corner and Glenn tried to stand in front of her to protect her as Guillermo, the leader of the group that kidnapped the two of them, tried to grab her. She struggled as she was grabbed from the side, the male that got an arrow in the ass courtesy of Daryl somehow got around Glenn.

"NO!" Alex screamed causing the Korean to turn around to try and help her only to be grabbed and a bag thrown over his head. She struggled even more as she was dragged out into the sunlight to see Rick, Daryl, and the little fucker that started yelling. "Daryl!" Alex struggled even harder to get free once she saw him.

"Cheetah! It's okay girl. It's okay." He told her, seeing her scared look as he kept his cross bow on Miguel. "Let her go now! Or I'll shoot ya with an arrow."

"You come here and threaten me? Maybe we want to keep the girl since you have one of ours." Guillermo said as he walked over to Alex and let his hand trail down her cheek, only to scream in pain as the girl bit him. "Damn Bitch!" the man cursed as Alex stomped on her captor's foot and elbowed him in the neck some. Once she was released, Alex ran to Daryl's side, the redneck releasing one hand from his crossbow to wrap it around her shoulders and gave her a comforting squeeze before returning it to his crossbow. Soon Glenn was brought out and the terms that Guillermo wanted were heard.

"You guys have to be kidding me." Alex muttered as she sat on the desk that was in the construction trailer that they all piled in. Daryl stood next to her and kept his arm around her. "Don't give him the guns. We need those at camp. We have to fight to keep our camp safe, yes they are too but they have walls. We don't."

"Cheetah has a point. Those guns are gold right now. You willin' to give them up for one man?" Daryl asked, knowing that he would have the same dilemma if he hadn't gotten Alex back yet.

"Would you if it was Alex still there instead of Glenn?" T-Dog asked as he looked at the red-head only to see her glaring at him. T-Dog couldn't help but swallow hard as he tried his best to ignore Alex's glare. Alex got off of the desk and moved so she was hugging Daryl, the crossbow wielder wrapping his own arms around her as he leaned down and kissed the top of her head.

"No. I would find a different way to get Cheetah out. Don't ya dare bring her into yer argument against me again. Ya won' win." Daryl warned him as he lifted Alex's face so he could see her eyes. Daryl could feel his heart clench some as he saw the fear in her eyes and knew why. "Cheetah…" He muttered as he lowered his forehead to hers and closed his eyes.

"Daryl… I'm okay…" Alex said softly, knowing that Daryl didn't believe her but she was trying to tell herself more that she was okay then him.

"Yer still scared from what happened to ya thanks to that dumbass who as Glenn. Asshole brought back memories that ya should never have ta remember." Daryl muttered as he kissed her nose gently causing her to smile some.

"I'll be okay. I will make better and happier memories with you, the man I want to be with. My husband, my Huntsman, my best friend." Alex said softly causing Daryl to smile as she called him her husband. To the two of them they were married. The dead was walking and eating people, the government had crashed and there was no form of law any more. To them, they were married in the eyes of God.

"Come on. Just give G what he wants." Miguel said, causing Alex to walk over to him and slap him across the face hard. Rick and T-Dog both flinched while Daryl just smirked while he watched her take what anger she had out on the boy.

"You are not a part of this conversation. You and your fucked up little friends are the reason one of our own is still being held captive at that building. Shut the fuck up and stop talking before I shoot an arrow in you." Alex growled before moving away from him. Daryl reached out and grabbed her before pulling her close and kissed her in front of the others.

"Ya sure know how to make me want you Cheetah." Daryl whispered to her as he kissed her again. Alex couldn't help but smile into the kiss as she cupped his face with one of her hands.


	6. I Remember My Dream Now

A/N: Robert Kirkman, Tony Moore, and Charlie Adlard own The Walking Dead. Not me. I own Alex though. This is my latest story. If you read what I have posted already and are waiting for me to update it. I will as soon as I get the inspiration to write the chapter that needs to written. Have some faith in me please? And as always read and review please. Italics are thoughts. Underlines are flash backs.

Chapter Six: I Remember My Dream Now

"Hey guys, make out later. We have to get Glenn back first!" T-Dog called to Alex and Daryl just as the two of them broke apart. Daryl flipped T-Dog off before he grabbed the gun that Rick was handing to him.

"Alex…" Rick trailed off as he held a gun out to her. Alex shook her head and grabbed her bow that Daryl managed to hold onto for her.

"I'm a better shot with my bow." Alex said as she rubbed the back of her neck before Daryl's hand replaced hers. "I'm okay. Just tense."

"I know ya are. I can feel it radiatin' off of ya." Daryl told her as he pressed a kiss to the side of her forehead. "After this is over, we are findin' a test for ya. I want to know…" He whispered to her, trailing off as he did. Alex turned so she was looking at him and nodded her head.

"I want to know as well. I think I am. There's a spot that's more firm." Alex said as Daryl cocked his head to the side and placed his hand on her stomach before pressing slightly where she moved his hand to. He could feel a firmer spot on her stomach that wasn't there before.

"You are firmer, but ya sure it's not muscle?" He asked as he looked at her, his ice-blue hues staring into her emerald ones. Alex nodded her head, causing him to sigh some and pull her close before kissing her head. "We'll figure it out. We always have before."

"I know we will. Let's go and get this over with." Alex said before pulling away and making her way out of the trailer to stand next to T-Dog.

"You okay Alex?" T-Dog asked as he looked over at her, Miguel eyeing her as the two talked.

"Yeah, just feeling sick. Being held captive by that guy brought up bad memories." Alex replied before Daryl stepped out and slapped Miguel upside the head. Alex cocked an eyebrow at him as he hiked his cross bow up on his shoulder more.

"Stare at my wife like that again and my foot will be up yer ass." Daryl growled at Miguel as he caught Alex's eye and jerked his head to tell her that she was sticking with him when they got back to G. Alex nodded her head as T-Dog and Rick looked at the two of them confused before shrugging their shoulders and led the way back to where Guillermo and his crew were. Daryl kept the shotgun pointed at Miguel's back as they all walked back towards the building. Alex had an arrow notched and had her hands positioned so that all she had to do was raise her bow and draw the string back should she need to. The doors opened and the five of them walked into the building.

"I see my bag of guns, but they are not all there." Guillermo stated as he eyed them all. He noticed that the red-head that was with the Asian before was back as well, a bow in her hands and aimed at him. "I see you brought the girl back as well."

"Don't even try anythin' with her." Daryl growled as he grabbed Alex's arm and pulled her behind him some. "Keep yer eyes off my wife or I'll kill ya."

"Woah man. Didn't know she was married. Maybe you should keep a better eye on your wife." Guillermo stated as he held his hands up some. Soon Rick started arguing with Guillermo, trying to get Glenn back. A little old lady came in and tried to get one of the men to come with her to help someone who couldn't breathe. The lady led Rick and the other into the building, revealing that it was a nursing home. Alex shuddered some since she was held there with Glenn. Daryl wrapped his arm around her and kissed her hair.

"It's alright Cheetah. Yer okay now. I won' let anythin' happen to ya again." Daryl whispered to her as Alex looked up at him.

"I know. I just don't want to stay here long." Alex admitted as she looked back at the people who were sitting and walking around. She rubbed the back of her neck as Glenn made his appearance in front of Rick and they all talked.

"Can I have a word with you?" Rick asked Guillermo as Daryl turned and wrapped his arms around Alex completely and hugged her tightly. Rick and Guillermo walked away from the others a bit. "You are the dumbest son of a bitch I have ever met. We were ready to come and kill you if needed. Daryl wants to shoot you for taking Alex."

"I notice that. I didn't harm her in any way; she was terrified about something though. Stuck close to Glenn the whole time she was here until we brought her out when you first came." Guillermo stated as he looked over at Daryl and Alex, noticing how the rough exterior male softened his facial features around the red-head considerable. "Their close, aren't they?"

"He's rude to everyone at our camp besides her." Glenn stated as he came over to them. "But she also grew up with him so she can stand up to his bullshit a lot more. And she's wearing an engagement ring around her neck. So they are at least engaged." Daryl and Alex soon walked over to the group, the former keeping himself between Alex and Guillermo. Alex listened as Guillermo explained how he and the vatos were the only ones taking care of the elderly in the home. Daryl wrapped his arm around Alex and squeezed her side before letting her go as they listened.

"So you are just acting tough to keep them safe… You're still an asshole." Alex growled causing Daryl to snort as Guillermo, Rick, T-Dog, and Glenn to look at her. "What? It's true. He didn't need to kidnap Glenn and me. Gave me flashbacks of something I never want to remember." Alex ran a hand down her face as Daryl frowned and pulled her to him.

"You're safe Cheetah. I won't let anything happen to my wife again. I promise you that." Daryl said to her as Alex looked up at him. Alex smiled at him as she let her emerald hues stare up into his ice-blue ones, both of them ignoring Rick and Guillermo talking until Daryl noticed Rick giving him a gun over. Soon after the group left to head back to the cube van.

"You gave him what? Half the guns and ammo? Do you not realize that we need those more than them?" Alex groaned as they paused in a pharmacy that Glenn had cleared out one day to wait for about ten walkers to pass. Daryl and Alex quickly scanned the store before the group broke off to go grab things that could be needed that Glenn didn't grab before.

"It wasn't half. They needed those guns as well Alex." Rick said to him from the other side of the shelf that she was facing. Alex looked at the feminine products and grabbed them before grabbing four pregnancy tests. She figured at most she would use is two, just to be sure. But she never knew on if she would need them in the future.

"Still think it was not a smart idea." Alex grumbled as Daryl came over and rubbed her shoulders. Alex looked up at him and smiled before turning her attention back to Rick. "But whatever floats your boat."

"She has a point." Daryl grunted before bending down and placing a kiss to Alex's cheek. "Did ya grab one?" Daryl asked her, whispering softly in her ear, as he motioned towards the tests that were still on the shelf. Alex nodded her head and showed him the four she grabbed. Daryl nodded and hugged her tighter. "Get extra for future possibilities?" He teased her gently as Alex turned around in his arms and smiled up at him.

"Yeah…" Alex trailed off as she looked down so she was staring at his chest. Daryl lifted his hand to capture her chin and lifted her head gently so she was looking into his eyes.

"I want children with ya. If yer not from what happened to ya three months ago, then we'll keep tryin'." Daryl said to her as he lowered his head and kissed her softly. "Alrigh'?"

"Alright. Thank you." Alex smiled as she stood on her toes and kissed him softly as well before the two went back to the others at the front of the store. The five left the store quickly, once they were sure that they could leave, and headed to the last place they saw their van.

"Where's the van? Didn't we park it here?" T-Dog asked as Daryl and Alex groaned.

"Who would have taken it?" Glenn asked as he looked at the others. He was confused as to who could have taken it.

"Merle." Rick and Alex said at the same time, neither of them phased at the moment that they spoke at the same time.

"He'll be heading back to camp with a vengeance. Be pissed that he was forced to cut his hand off. Only ones safe from his wrath for sure are the women and kids." Daryl said as he grabbed Alex's bag from her and put it on his back.

"He's right. We need to try and get up there before Merle causes too much damage." Alex said as they all started jogging back towards camp. The sun was starting to set just as the group made it to the hills towards the quarry. "Daryl, I am going to kill your brother when we get there."  
"Alex, ya can do whatever ya want to him when we get there. I'll help ya with killin' him." Daryl said, causing the others to laugh some as they continued to run through the trees, figuring that it would be quicker. The sun had set completely and they were about a hundred yards from camp when they heard the screams. Alex and Daryl looked at each other before Rick shouted to go. When they reached the camp it was chaos. Walkers were attacking the camp.

"Shit…" Alex grumbled as she pulled her Glock out and fired it, hitting the walkers that were nearing the RV and some of the others. Alex suddenly saw five walkers coming towards her and knew that her gun was out of ammo. "Double shit!" Alex shouted as she ran to a tree and climbed up it as fast as she could before the walkers could get her. She took her bow and shot some of the walkers that were far away before looking down at the ones that accumulated around her tree.

"Cheetah!" Daryl called out as he noticed her surrounded by seven walkers while she was up in a tree. Daryl turned his rifle and fired it, killing one of the walkers while Alex lowered herself to stab some of the walkers in the head with her knife. "At least she's in a tree." Daryl said to Rick as he started firing at the walkers as well.

"Does she always climb trees?" Rick asked as he saw Alex stab the last walker that surrounded her in the head. Daryl nodded before going over and hugging Alex when it was clear there was no more walkers. Rick went over to Carl and Lori and hugged them while families who lost people cried out in the night.

"I remember my dream now…" Jim said as he trailed off while looking up towards a hill. Alex looked up at Daryl and sighed before burying her face into his chest again.


	7. Positive

**A/N: Robert Kirkman, Tony Moore, and Charlie Adlard own The Walking Dead. Not me. I own Alex though. This is my latest story. If you read what I have posted already and are waiting for me to update it. I will as soon as I get the inspiration to write the chapter that needs to written. Have some faith in me please? And as always read and review please. Italics are thoughts. Underlines are flash backs.**

**Chapter Seven: Positive**

It was the morning after the walker attack on the camp. People were starting to clean up the camp, making sure the walkers stay dead while also making sure that those who died from the bites didn't come back as walkers. Daryl was going around putting a pick-axe through heads as he kept an eye on his wife. She was looking pale and he was worried that she was going to get sick and pass out from all the stress of the day and night. Daryl paused for a moment and went over to Alex.

"Hey, go lay down for a bit. Ya look pale and sick." Daryl said to Alex as she looked up at him. Alex shook her head and ran a hand down her face before reaching up and cupping his cheek.

"I'm thinking of going and taking the test… Then coming back to help pick up." Alex said as Daryl leaned into her touch some. Daryl nodded his head and leaned down and kissed her gently.

"Go and take it. Come find me when you know." Daryl said to her before Alex walked to her tent where he tossed her back pack after the attack. Alex quickly went into the tent and grabbed a test and slid it into a pocket of Daryl's flannel that she was wearing before walking into the woods to take it in private. She walked to where she had enough privacy to she knew that no one could see her, but she was still close enough to be able to hear Daryl should he yell for her. Alex read the instructions on the box before doing what was said.

"Gotta wait five minutes…" Alex muttered to herself as she held the stick in her hands and looked up at the leaves of the trees that surrounded her. Most of her being prayed that she wasn't pregnant from the rape that she had to endure three months ago. But there was a small part, a very small part, of her that did want her to be pregnant. A child may bring some hope into this hellish world. After five minutes were up she looked at the test and choked back a sob. It was positive. Alex walked back to camp and put the used box, holding the positive stick in it, back in her tent.

"Alex, are you okay?" Rick asked as he came over to her, having noticed something was bothering her. Alex looked up and nodded her head at Rick.

"Yeah… Sort of… I gotta find Daryl and tell him something." Alex said as she gave Rick a half smile.

"You can come and talk to me anytime you need to talk to someone and Daryl isn't around, just so you know." Rick said to her before he left her to go and find Daryl. He was worried about the red-head, Rick could tell that something was off- but he wasn't going to push it. Alex walked over to Daryl who was standing with Carol as the woman drove his pick-axe into a walker's head. As she got closer, Alex noticed it was Ed. She never liked him but at the same time, she really didn't feel he deserve to die like he did.

"Cheetah, ya okay?" Daryl asked her as she placed her hand on his arm. Alex shook her head and jerked her head towards the edge of camp so that she could talk to him in private. "What did it say?" He questioned once they were far enough away from the others in the camp.

"Positive… I'm pregnant…" Alex said softly as she felt tears start to roll down her face some. Daryl hugged her close and kissed her hair.

"Hey… Don't cry. I'm here, I'll help you just like I promised back in the hospital." Daryl said to her as he held her close. Daryl was upset that Drew had raped her, the thought of it made his blood boil, and got her pregnant because of his stupid grudge.

"Daryl… I'm scared." Alex said as she looked up at him. Daryl looked down at Alex and kissed her forehead before kissing her tears away from her face.

"I know ya are. I'm scared too. We didn't want this, but it happened. We will get through it. Together, I promise. I love ya Cheetah." Daryl told her before kissing her soundly. Alex returned the kiss, pouring her emotions and love for him into the kiss.

"I love you too Daryl." She smiled at him before looking over at Jim as Jaqui shouted how a walker bit him. Alex looked up at Daryl and frowned before the two of them went over to group that was in the gathering into a circle.

"Show it to us." Daryl tells Jim as he stood protectively in front of Alex. Alex covered her mouth as she felt tears start to well up in her eyes. She liked Jim, he was a sweet man who had a tough life.

"I'm okay. I'm okay." Jim repeated as every started to close in on him.

"Jim just let us see it so we can clean it…" Alex trailed off as Jim looked at her before picking up a shovel.

"Jim, listen to her." Jaqui said as Jim swung the shovel around. Alex slowly walked towards Jim, only for him to clip her in head; not hard enough to hurt her but hard enough to daze her.

"Somebody grab him!" Daryl shouted as he grabbed Alex and pulled her to him. "Cheetah… Go sit down, please?" Alex looked up at him and smiled softly to show that she would before slowly walking over to where Sophia and Carl were.

"Alex are you okay?" Carl asked her as she sat down next to him. Alex looked over at him and ruffled his hair.

"I'll be okay. Jim just clipped me with the shovel." Alex said as T-Dog grabbed Jim and Daryl went in and lifted his shirt up.

"Damn it." Daryl growled before he walked away from Jim and walked over to Alex. "Ya okay Cheetah?"

"Yeah… We have to do something about Jim and Amy…" Alex said as she could hear Jim keep saying that he was okay. Daryl nodded his head before he and Alex went over to the small circle that everyone was forming while Jim sat on a crate behind the RV.

"I saw we put a pick-axe to his head and be done with it. He's hurt Cheetah already, An' she was just tryin' to help him." Daryl growled as he held Alex close with one arm while he held the pick-axe in the other.

"Is that what you'd want if it were you?" Shane asked Daryl as he looked over at the redneck and the girl he was holding. Shane let his eyes linger on Alex a few seconds longer than he should have before looking up at Daryl.

"Yeah it is. I would be thankin' ya as ya did it too. Unless Cheetah took me down with her arrows." Daryl said as he rubbed Alex's shoulder with his hand as she looked up at him.

"Daryl's right. It would be cruel to let someone deal with the infection…" Alex trailed off as she yawned slightly and leaned against Daryl more.

"I hate to say it, and I never thought I would say it, but Daryl may be right." Dale said, causing Alex and Daryl to both glare at the old man some.

"He's a sick man Dale." Rick said as he looked at the older man as well.

"He's been bitten Rick. He will die and then turn, just like Amy will. Its not safe to have him and Amy around with their brain's still intact." Alex said as Dale tried to explain what he meant.

"He is a very sick man. Not some rabid animal." Rick said as he looked at both Dale and Alex. Rick then started talking about going to the CDC for answers while Shane wanted to go to Fort Benning.

"While you guys all go looking for aspirin, do what you need to do." Daryl said as he released Alex before he started charging at Jim with the pick-axe raised up. "Someone needs to have some balls to take care of this damn problem!" Rick pointed his gun at Daryl's head while Shane grabbed Alex to keep her back.

"We don't kill the living." Rick said as Alex struggled against Shane. Daryl lowered the pick axe before turning to look at Rick.

"Funny coming from a guy holdin' a gun to my head." Daryl said before he turned to Shane and glared at the man. "Best let her go Walsh if ya know what's good for ya." Shane released Alex, only to have her stomp on his feet and punch him in the gut before she went over to Daryl.

"Fucking A!" Shane grunted as he held his stomach. He didn't expect so much power coming from someone as small as Alex, nor from a woman in general. Daryl knew that Shane was surprised by Alex's strength and couldn't help but smirk.

"Shouldn't have held on to her Walsh." Daryl said before he kissed Alex's forehead. "Come on Cheetah. Ya need to get some sleep."


	8. Smartass

**A/N: Robert Kirkman, Tony Moore, and Charlie Adlard own The Walking Dead. Not me. I own Alex though. This is my latest story. If you read what I have posted already and are waiting for me to update it. I will as soon as I get the inspiration to write the chapter that needs to written. Have some faith in me please? And as always read and review please. Italics are thoughts. Underlines are flash backs/dreams.**

**Chapter Eight: Smartass**

Alex sat in between Daryl and Merle in Daryl's truck as they sat in the traffic jam that was going towards Atlanta. Alex's head was resting on Daryl's shoulder as he turned the truck of to save gas and the fact they may not move for a while.

"Don't worry Cheetah. I won' let nothin' happen to ya." Daryl said to her as he wrapped his arm around her.

"Not worried." Alex mumbled as Merle got out of the truck and lit a cigarette. Daryl grunted in response before pulling Alex onto his lap, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I know yer worried about what almost happened yesterday Cheetah. It won't happen. I won' let it happen." Daryl told her as he pressed a kiss to her temple while Alex sighed and pressed a kiss to his neck.

"More worried I might lose you." Alex said to him as she looked up at him. Daryl gave her a small smile before leaning down and pressed a small, yet sweet, kiss to her lips.

"Ya can't lose me to lose things. Only a Dixon can kill a Dixon." Daryl said to her before they both got out of the truck to stretch their legs.

Alex woke up in the early afternoon just as Daryl was walking into the tent.

"Hey. I was just comin' to wake ya." Daryl said softly as he sat down on the ground next to her and kissed her before pressing a small kiss to her stomach. "Did ya get a good nap?"

"Kinda… Dreamt of that night right before we came here, when we were in the traffic jam." Alex said as Daryl ran his fingers through her hair.

"When I told you that you can't lose me to the walkers?" Daryl asked her. When Alex nodded her head, he couldn't help but smile. "That night was hard on all three of us. Come on, we're having a small funeral before leaving for the CDC. Walsh started spouting how it was the best idea and if that didn't work then we would be going to Fort Benning." Alex groaned at that before standing up and walking out of the tent and up the hill with Daryl. Alex stood in front of Daryl as she watched Andrea try to lower Amy's body into the grave that Jim had dug the day of the attack. Soon everyone was walking back to the camp to break it down. Most of the tents were down already, a few still up since some people took small naps like Alex did.

"I'm going to take the tent down. Do you need help getting Merle's bike into the back of the truck?" Alex asked as she looked at Daryl, knowing he had packed their clothes and bags up already while she was sleeping. Daryl shook his head before kissing her forehead to go put the bike in the back of the truck, Rick going over and helping him. Once everything was packed up, the group gathered around the cars in a small circle.

"Alright everyone, listen up. Those with CBs in their cars, we are using channel forty so keep the chatter to a minimum. Those without one, honk the horn once to signal to stop." Shane said as Alex leaned against Daryl as they stood next to his truck.

"We're ah… We're not going." Morales said as he and his family stood near their car.

"Are you sure?" Rick asked him as he looked over at him. Alex looked up at Daryl, who looked down at her and shrugged before pressing his lips to her forehead.

"We have family in Birmingham. We want to be with our family." Morales stated as he looked at his wife. Rick once again cleared that they would be on their own before he and Shane gave away another gun and ammo.  
"They do not understand the fact that we need the damn guns more than others." Alex grumbled as she sat next to Daryl in their truck once they were out on the road. Daryl looked over at Alex and ran his thumb over the back of her hand.

"I know. Don' worry. If anythin' happens, we will leave… Try to find Merle and then find some place for us to stay for awhile. Don' want ya to be on the road when yer close to havin' the baby." Daryl said as he lifted Alex's hand and kissed it. Alex looked over at Daryl with a smile. "Imma only worried about ya and the baby."

"I know. Will you wake me up when we stop or when we get there?" Alex asked as she rested her head against the back of the seat. Daryl grunted, showing that he would, as Alex closed her eyes. It was about a couple hours later when Daryl shook her shoulder.

"Hey, something happened with the RV again." Daryl said once Alex opened her eyes and looked at him with sleepy eyes. Alex nodded her head and got out to stretch her legs some. Shane and T-Dog had left to scout a gas station to see if there was anything they could use. While they waited, Jaqui came out to of the RV to let the rest of them know that Jim was doing bad and would not make it. Rick went in to talk Jim, coming back out a few minutes later to tell them what Jim wanted.  
"Shouldn't have let hum suffer like this for as long as he as." Alex said softly as she leaned against Daryl while Rick talked. Daryl nodded his head in agreement as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her head.

"I know. I know." Daryl muttered as he kissed her head once more before turning back to the truck since everyone was saying goodbye to Jim. Alex followed him to the truck and climbed back in. Alex took Daryl's hand into hers as they drove, not looking back at Jim as they drove away from the poor man. Daryl squeezed her hand and raised it to his lips and kissed it before lowering it back to the seat. Shortly as the sun just started to set, the group arrived at the CDC.

"Oh God…" Alex breathed out as she took the red rage from Daryl's back pocket and covered her face with it briefly. She couldn't believe the sight in front of her, well she could but she didn't like the smell of it that was for sure. Daryl rubbed her back before pushing her forward slightly so she was ahead of him. Daryl couldn't help but think that the CDC was a pipedream as he saw the doors and windows were covered with metal guards, much like the ones had would see blocking store entrances to try and stop break ins; only these no one could see through as they were solid metal.

"Cheetah, stay with me." Daryl said as the two of them held their bows up and ready as the group walked to the doors. Rick banged on the doors along with Shane. Daryl could hear his wife coughing and couldn't help but feel bad for her and anger at the fact she as to be around the smells of the dead that surrounded them currently. Daryl wrapped his arm around Alex briefly and kissed her head before releasing her and holding his crossbow again.

"There's nobody here." T-Dog stated what most of the group was probably thinking. "This was another pipedream like the refugee center when this first started."

"Then why are these shutters down?" Rick asked as he looked back at the group. Alex wasn't listening to the others at this point. She was more worried about how close they were to Atlanta and the fact that it was getting darker with each passing minute.

"I hate to ruin the damn debate on why the shutters are down, but in case the rest of you didn't notice what Daryl and I are seeing; the sun is setting! Each second we stand here is another second that the walkers are starting to get more active!" Alex pointed out as Daryl snorted some at her comment.

_Leave it to Cheetah to be a smartass while pointing out something that is obvious._ Daryl thought as he noticed movement. Seeing that it was a walker, the hunter couldn't help but curse Shane and Rick some for banging on the damn metal shutters. "Walkers!" Daryl called out that caused Lori and Carol, along with Carl and Sophia to panic. Shooting a bolt at the walker that used to be a military personal, Daryl then whipped around and glared at Rick. "You led us into a graveyard!"

"Daryl, stop!" Alex called to him as she moved closer to Carol and Sophia while Daryl argued with Dale, Rick, and Shane. Before she knew it Daryl was pushing her gently towards the convoy of cars. She could hear Rick say something about a camera move, but Alex really was more pissed that they were in danger and he didn't seem to care that much.

"YOU'RE KILLING US!" Rick shouted as Shane pulled him away. Suddenly there was a sound and a bright light appeared as the doors lifted up.

"Never thought I would see the light when I wasn't even killed yet." Alex muttered as she and Daryl ran into the light and through the doors with the rest of the group.

"Smartass." Daryl told her with a smirk before pressing a kiss to her lips, which Alex greatly returned.


	9. I'll Be Slow

**A/N: Robert Kirkman, Tony Moore, and Charlie Adlard own The Walking Dead. Not me. I own Alex though. This is my latest story. If you read what I have posted already and are waiting for me to update it. I will as soon as I get the inspiration to write the chapter that needs to written. Have some faith in me please? And as always read and review please. Italics are thoughts. Underlines are flash backs/dreams.**

**Chapter Nine: I'll Be Slow**

The group ran into the CDC, Daryl gently pushing Alex in front of him as Shane told him to cover the back. Daryl couldn't help but scoff slightly since it was pretty clear that he was already watching the back of the group.

"Hello?" Rick called out as the group walked into the large open space, spreading out some to cover more area. Alex stayed close to Daryl as she held her Glock in her hands raised slightly as she looked around for signs of life and walkers. The sound of a gun cocking caused all of them to turn towards the sound, Daryl stepping in front of Alex slightly to protect her but not in her line of fire should she need to use her gun.

"Anybody infected?" The man who cocked the gun asked as he looked out over the group. Alex bit her lip and rested her head against Daryl's shoulder as she felt a sharp pain go through her lower abdomen. Daryl glanced back at her and wrapped an arm around her to hold her close to him while taking the gun into her own hand. He didn't know what was wrong but was worried about her. Rick talked with the man as he glanced back at the others of his group. Seeing how Alex was leaning against Daryl concerned him some before the man said that they had to do a blood test for being admitted.

"We can do that." Rick agreed as he lowered his gun slightly.

"You got stuff to bring in, you do it now. Once those doors close, they won't open again." The man said as he pointed at the doors. Daryl squeezed Alex gently before he ran off and got their bags while Shane, Rick, and Glenn grabbed the bags for the others. "Vi, seal the main entrance. Kill the power up here." Alex listened to the man confused as to why he said that once the four men that ran out to get the bags came back in.

"Cheetah, ya okay?" Daryl asked her softly as he set their bags on the ground and had Alex look at him. "You still in pain?" Alex nodded her head and sighed as she heard Rick introduce himself to the man. Jenner, as they found his name was, led them into an elevator.

"Docs in here always go around packin' heat like that?" Alex asked Jenner as she leaned against Daryl. Jenner looked back at Alex before talking.

"There were plenty left lying around here. I familiarized myself with them." Jenner explained as he looked at the others of the group before letting his eyes fall on Carl. "But you look harmless enough. Except you. I'll have to keep my eye on you." Carl looked up at his mom with a shy smile. Alex couldn't help but smile some as well as she closed her eyes and leaned against Daryl. It didn't take long for the group to get to the floor they needed and before they knew it, Jenner was drawing their blood.

"What's the point? If we were infected, we would have shown signs by now." Andrea stated as Jenner pulled the needle out of her arm once he was done drawing her blood. Alex rolled her eyes and shook her head at Andrea's statement before she closed her eyes and leaned back against Daryl once more. Daryl wrapped his arms around Alex and pressed his lips to the back of her head.

"Andrea, just let him do what he has to do." Daryl muttered as he held Alex close, ignoring the glare the blonde sent his way. He was more focused on his wife. They had figured out what was causing Alex pain. She had a miscarriage, seeing the signs when she went into the bathroom after Jenner drew her blood. Alex whispered her findings to Daryl, causing the hunter to tilt his head at her, a silent question as to how she felt about it.

"I've already broken ever rule in the book letting you in here." Jenner replied as he kept his eyes focused on the task at hand. "Let me just at least be thorough."

"I'm okay… Its kinda sad, but I'm glad that I miscarried…" Alex whispered to Daryl, finally answering his question as she opened her eyes and looked up at him.

"As long as yer okay, that's all that matters to me right now. Just don't go pulling away from me ya here?" Daryl asked her as he looked down at her. Alex gave him a smile and nodded her head to show that she heard him and wouldn't pull away. Alex saw Andrea get light headed before Jaqui explained to the doc that not one of them had eaten in days. Jenner lead them to a kitchen where T-Dog got started cooking them a big meal. Laughter was flowing and so was the alcohol that Jenner kindly brought out for them.

"You know in Italy, children have a little bit of wine with dinner. And in France." Dale stated as he handed a glass of wine to Lori. The brunette covered Carl's glass as she took a sip of her wine.

"Well when Carl is in Italy and in France he can have some then." Lori stated before Rick convinced her to let Carl try some. Alex, along with everyone else watched Carl try the wine before he made a disgusted face.

"Eww!" Carl exclaimed as he shook his head. Alex laughed hard as she took a sip of the wine that Dale gave her. Daryl drank from a bottle of Southern Comfort, his arm around Alex's waist and his cheeks slightly red from the alcohol. Everyone was still laughing when Shane told Carl to stick to soda.

"Not you Glenn." Daryl said as he got up and moved towards the table.

"What?" Glenn asked confused as he looked over at Alex before turning his attention to Daryl.

"Keep drinking, little man. I want to see how red yer face can get." Daryl teased as Alex laughed even harder from where she was sitting as Daryl poured the Southern Comfort into a glass for her. All the men laughed as well, understanding Daryl's challenge as Glenn shook his head but accepted the challenge at the same time. Rick noticed that Jenner was not joining in the fun and stood up.

"It seems to me, we have not thanked our host yet." Rick said as he raised his glass as well as everyone else did.

"He is more than just our host." T-Dog stated as he held his glass up as he looked up as well. Everyone showed their own appreciation in their own form.

"Here's to you, doc. Booyah!" Daryl shouted, causing Alex to shout it as well as others called it out as well. The group clinked glasses together and Alex smiled as the group drank their fill. Daryl sat back down next to her and pressed a kiss to her hair. Shane ruined the fun by asking what had happened at the CDC. Glenn informed Shane that he was a buzz kill. Jenner then lead the group down a hallway where there was a bunch of offices that the group could sleep. Glenn's face lit up at the mention of hot water.

"Hot water?" Glenn asked as he looked at the others, eyes wide with hope and excitement that caused Alex to laugh some.

"That's what he said." T-Dog said before the group split up to go shower and rest. Daryl and Alex entered a room and placed their bags on the ground.

"Are you really okay?" Daryl asked her as he pulled Alex close and ran his hands up and down her sides and back. Alex nodded her head and smiled as she stood on her toes and pressed her lips to Daryl's.

"I'm sure. I love you Daryl." Alex said softly as she backed away slowly and pulled her shirt off. "I'm going to shower. Joining me?" Alex asked with a smile as she watched Daryl pull his shirt off as well before following her into the bathroom. The two of them washed each other before going back into the room. Daryl backed Alex up till she was against a wall and pressed his lips to hers, kissing her deeply. Alex gasped lightly as he picked her up, pinning her body against the wall he had backed her up against.

"Yer so beautiful Cheetah." Daryl murmured as he trailed his lips down her neck, sucking on the hollow of her neck. Alex couldn't help but let a moan out as she felt him start to grow hard against her thigh.

"Daryl…" Alex gasped as he pulled away enough to look at her. "I want to." She told him knowing he was asking if she was sure that she wanted to continue.

"I love you Cheetah. I don't want to hurt you." Daryl whispered to her as he started to pepper her jaw with kisses.

"You won't." Alex told him as he looked into her eyes again. Daryl nodded his head before he moved her to the couch and laid above her, holding his weight off of her.

"I'll be slow." Daryl told her before he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers again.

**A/N: Okay, smut will be next chapter. Sorry if I rushed this chapter a little. I really didn't like the CDC episode. Jenner was a crack to me and a creep. But I will keep the CDC and TS19 in the story.**


	10. Don't Ever Let Me Drink Again

**A/N: Robert Kirkman, Tony Moore, and Charlie Adlard own The Walking Dead. Not me. I own Alex though. This is my latest story. If you read what I have posted already and are waiting for me to update it. I will as soon as I get the inspiration to write the chapter that needs to written. Have some faith in me please? And as always read and review please. Italics are thoughts. Underlines are flash backs/dreams.**

**Sorry for not posting in awhile guys. Work is draining me physically, life is draining me emotionally, and writer's block is draining the creative flow I have. Not to mention that I have been trying to get a youtube gaming channel up. I hope to get stories updated this week. At least a couple of them.**

**I know this is short. But I figured this would be okay and next chapter be longer.**

**Chapter Ten: Don't Ever Let Me Drink Again**

Daryl moved his lips down Alex's jaw line as he trailed one hand down her side while the other held on to one of hers tightly. Alex gasped slightly as Daryl sucked on the juncture of her neck. Daryl smirked as he heard Alex's gasp and pulled away before looking up at her.

"Ya okay?" Daryl asked her as his hand that trailed down her side rested on her hip. Alex nodded her head and leaned up to kiss him again, which Daryl happily returned. Daryl let the hand that was holding Alex's hip slide up and gently squeezed one of her breast. Alex moaned into the kiss as she arched into his touch some.

"Daryl…" Alex breathed out as his lips left hers only to latch onto the hollow of her neck. She ran her fingers through his short hair and pulled on them gently, causing Daryl to growl some at her. Daryl could feel a more primitive side, almost animal like, start to surface inside of him. It seemed that only his Cheetah, the beautiful woman who agreed to be his wife, could bring that side of him out and he only wanted her to be the one to bring it out.

"Yer so beautiful Cheetah." Daryl murmured against her neck as he slid the hand that was on her chest down until it was right above her center. "Ya so perfect. I'm the damn luckiest man around to have you." Daryl growled as he slid a finger inside of her, having rubbed a finger against her as he talked. Daryl knew that his wife was nervous. He could feel it as he gently touched her in her most sacred spot. Daryl didn't blame her either, in fact he became more protective of her as he moved his finger in and out of her slowly.

"I'm the lucky one…" Alex said as she gasped as Daryl added another finger in her. She started to move her hips in time with his fingers as Daryl watched her face. She could see the smile on his lips, his pride that he was making her feel comfortable with her for this moment. Daryl slide a third finger in her, curling them as he pulled them out. His hard on was now very obvious and he wanted nothing more than to bury himself inside of the woman that he gladly called his wife. But he didn't want to rush things with her, not with the memories she had of the guys that had hurt her.

"Cheetah…" Daryl whispered as he looked up at her. When Alex nodded her head, he knew that she understood what he wanted and wanted it as well. Daryl lowered his face to hers and kissed her as he adjusted himself so that he was positioned at her entrance. Pushing forward slowly, Daryl groaned as he felt just how tight that Alex was. He couldn't help but think that she was perfect as they fit like a glove together. "God… So perfect Cheetah. I'm lucky to have ya." Daryl whispered as he held still, letting Alex get used to his size and the fact he was now inside her.  
"Daryl…" Alex moaned as she lifted her hips, indicating that he could move and that she wanted him to move. Daryl kissed her once more before he pulled almost out completely before thrusting back into her slowly. He kept this pace for a while before he could feel Alex lifting her hips in time with his thrusts. Slowly picking up speed, Daryl trailed kisses down his wife's neck; making sure to suck on the skin at the hollow of her throat. It wasn't long before the room was filled with moans, pants, the sound of skin slapping against skin, and the calling of each other's names.

"Cheetah… Cum for me baby." Daryl panted out as he continued to thrust hard against her, Alex lifting her hips in time with his thrusts. Lowering one hand in between them, Daryl rubbed her sensitive nub. That was all it took to send Alex over, causing her to bit him in the shoulder to muffle her scream of pleasure as she orgasmed.

"DARYL!" Alex screamed into his shoulder, Daryl stilling only for a moment at the tightening of her walls around him before he started thrusting again, now to get his own release.

"Alex!" Daryl shouted his girl's name as he came inside of her. They laid together still connected for a few minutes before Daryl finally pulled out of her. "I love you Alexandera Dixon." Daryl murmured as he pressed a kiss to her lips gently.

"I love you too Daryl Dixon." Alex said as she kissed him back. Soon the two of them curled up together and fell asleep. It was morning and they walked out to where the others were sitting eating breakfast that T-Dog made. "Morning." Alex greeted everyone as they sat down where they were last night and started to eat some toast that was sitting on the table.

"Morning. You guys had some fun last night." Dale pointed to the mark that Daryl left on Alex's collar bone that was visable. Alex blushed slightly and nodded her head as Glenn groaned in pain.

"So Glenn did you learn something?" Alex teased as she leaned against Daryl some, the crossbow wielder pressing his lips to her temple.

"Don't ever let me drink again." Glenn groaned as he put his head down on the table, T-Dog putting eggs on Glenn's plate before putting some on Alex's and Daryl's as well.


	11. Now They Just Want to Consume Flesh

**A/N: Robert Kirkman, Tony Moore, and Charlie Adlard own The Walking Dead. Not me. I own Alex though. This is my latest story. If you read what I have posted already and are waiting for me to update it. I will as soon as I get the inspiration to write the chapter that needs to written. Have some faith in me please? And as always read and review please. Italics are thoughts. Underlines are flash backs/dreams.**

**I apologize for only now updating. I have been working a lot to where I have been exhausted, plus I am having some medical issues that I am having to take care of. Thank you for all the support and for sticking with me.**

**Chapter Eleven: Now They Just Want to Consume Flesh**

Alex couldn't help but laugh as she took a bite of the eggs as Rick entered the room as well. "Morning Rick." Alex greeted him as he sat down. Rick looked up and gave a smile to Alex as he sat down next to Lori.

"Morning." Rick replied as he gave Lori a smile as Carl asked if he was hung over, since Lori said he would be. "Mom is right." Rick said with a smile to Carl as he took a sip of coffee.  
"Mom has that annoying habit." Lori said as Alex smiled at Carl before going back to eating some of her eggs as Daryl poured her a cup of coffee and placed it in front of her. Rick picked up a bottle of pills and held them.

"Where did these come from?" Rick asked as he watched Daryl press a kiss to Alex's forehead before standing behind her as he ate. Lori explained that Jenner gave it to them as Glenn groaned in pain at his hang over. "Can you help me please?" Rick asked as he held the bottle out to Lori to open up.

"He thought we could use it. Some of us at least." Lori said as Glenn once again mentioned how he was not allowed to drink again.  
"Shouldn't have taken Daryl's challenge then Glenn." Alex said as she pushed the plate of food she had away and sipped more of her coffee. Daryl saw how much was left on her plate and frowned.

"Baby, please eat a little more." Daryl whispered to his wife as he leaned down. "I know you don't eat much, but please, eat a few more bites of the eggs or a piece of toast. I'm worried about you." Alex looked up at Daryl and nodded her head before taking the toast and putting a couple pieces of egg on it and folding it in half. "Thank you. I know I'm asking a lot by you doing this, but it makes me feel better knowing that you are getting the nutrients that you need."  
"I'm sorry I'm worrying you." Alex said as she looked up at him as she took a bite of the toast. "Just, not used to having so much food around me."

"I know Baby. I know. Not used to it either. Even when I go hunting before this hell happened I didn't get much so it didn't go to waste." Daryl said as he pressed his lips to Alex's temple. "I love you Cheetah."

"Mmm. I love you too Daryl." Alex said with a smile as she closed her eyes, enjoying the attention she was getting from Daryl at the moment.. She then went back to eating her toast as people started to file in more. Shane came in and greeted everyone as he went to get some coffee.  
"Man, what happened to your neck?" T-Dog asked Shane as Alex looked up to see three scratches on Shane's neck. Alex looked over at Daryl with a cocked eyebrow before glancing over at Lori to see her looking intently at the food on her plate.  
"Don't know. Must have done it in my sleep." Shane said as he rubbed his neck where the scratches were, his eyes on Lori briefly before looking down at his cup of coffee.

"Never seen you do that before." Rick commented as he looked at his friend with a confused look on his face. Rick remembered the times when Shane would stay at his house when they were kids to the times when they would crash at the station when they were working long shifts. Never in those memories did Shane ever scratch himself like he claims to have done last night.  
"Me neither." Shane said as Daryl stood up from where he was sitting and pressed his lips to the top of Alex's head. Jenner walked in a few minutes later, greeting everyone as he walked to the coffee machine. Alex stood up and went over to Daryl, who was in the same spot as he was last night.

"How long until Rick figures out that Shane is lying and Lori is hiding something from him?" Alex asked as she stood next to him.

"He knows, just doesn't want to say anything." Daryl said as he stood up, noticing that everyone else was following Jenner out of the room. "Let's go get some answers from this guy." Daryl held his hand out to Alex, pulling her to him and pressing his lips to hers once she put her hand in his. Alex smiled softly into the kiss before they pulled away and followed the rest of the group, entering zone five. Alex frowned as she watched the screen of the things that were happening to the person Jenner called 'Test Subject 19'.

"What are those lights?" Shane asked as they watched millions of lights travel along the inside of the brain, located near the brain stem.

"A person's life. Experiences, memories… Its everything." Jenner replied, looking back at the group for a bit before turning back to face the screen. "Somewhere in all that… organic wiring and ripples of light is you."

"Don't you ever make sense?" Daryl asked the CDC doctor as he held Alex close to him. "You understand this Cheetah?"

"Somewhat… We hadn't started studying the brain in anatomy yet." Alex replied to Daryl as she looked up at him. "The lights are what the brain creates as a way to store what we experience, a happy thought or a sad moment. Impulses in our brains that carry messages, pain to the arm when shot, tears of joy when the one you love proposes to you, tells you when you have an itchy arm." Alex noticed that most of the group had their eyes on her as she talked. "I was studying to become a doctor when the world went to hell."

"She's right though." Jenner said as he looked at the group, his eyes lingering on Alex for a moment more. "They determine everything that a person does, says, or thinks from the moment of birth to the moment of death."

"Death? So that's what this is? A vigil?" Rick asked as he walked towards Jenner some from where he was at. Jenner confirmed that it was, or a playback of one instead since TS-19 had passed away awhile ago.

"This is too messed up…" Alex muttered as she leaned against Daryl some. Andrea asked who the person who died was, though Jenner was very cryptic on his answer.

"Test subject nineteen. Someone who was bitten and infected. They volunteered to have us record the process." Jenner replied before he told Vi to scan to the first event. They all listened as Jenner explained how whatever caused the walkers invaded the brain like meningitis.

"Oh God…" Alex breathed out as she watched the brain darkened. "The brain is dying… The darkness, as it spreads… more and more of the brain dies…" Daryl frowned at Alex's words and wrapped his arms around her to hold her close.

"The brain goes into shut down, then the major organs." Jenner stated as he looked back at Alex. "Then death. Everything you ever were or ever will be… Gone."

"Is that what happened to Jim?" Sophia asked her mother innocently. Carol confirmed what everyone was thinking before the room lapsed into silence. Andrea took in a shaky breath, causing Jenner to look at her.

"She lost somebody two days ago. Her sister." Lori explained as Daryl pulled Alex close and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"I won't let this happen to ya…" Daryl whispered to Alex as he held her close, the two of them ignoring what was going on in the room at the moment. "I promise ya… We'll die old together…"

"I know…" Alex said softly as she glanced over her shoulder to see that the brain stem of TS-19 was active again. "It restart's the brain stem?"

"Yes. It basically-" Jenner started to say before Alex cuts him off.

"Gets them up and moving again…" Alex trailed off as she looked at the brain, watching as millions of red lights now shot around the brain stem. "The control of our limbs is in the brain stem… Its why many people who had a broken neck are paralyzed from the neck down and can't move their arms or legs." Alex explained as Daryl ran his hand over his face.

"But they are not alive?" Rick asked Alex, since she seemed to understand what Jenner was trying to explain.

"No… The brain is all dark, dead." Alex said as she directed Rick's attention back to the brain activity of TS-19. "TS-19, is no longer who they used to be alive. Now they want just one thing… to consume flesh."


End file.
